Bruce Banner
by meagoya
Summary: I don't own anything besides Rina! "Simple, I am a monster as well," she said then stood up and walked away. For hours she waited, helped and watched the Avengers fight. Bruce drove up and she wanted to fly down there right then and hug him, but she couldn't.


Ten year old Rina smiled at her best friend, Bruce Banner,

"Come on, let's go play," she cheered jumping up and down, Bruce laughed,

"Ok, Ok," he said he is twelve, their parents being best friends rubbed off on them. When one sees the other they are inseparable. Surly, Rina thought in her ten year old mind, nothing could break their friend ship. Time went by and they grew apart, he liked science, she liked sports, him being two years older middle school forbids the two from talking or it was immediate social outcasts. For a while Rina cried herself to sleep, having no person to go to, when Rina made it to high school she though it would be different, but it was much worse, if they even smiled at each other, she would be picked on.

The time came when Bruce graduated; Rina went but stayed in the shadows. When it was all over Bruce made his way over to her,

"You came," he stated relived, Rina smiled shyly,

"Yea," she said slowly the outgoing ten year old had been hidden behind her sixteen year old self,

"I've been accepted in a collage, in New York, you know the one I told you about, the one I wanted?" Bruce said, Rina smiled widely,

"Yes, I call it the collage for science geeks," Rina replied, Bruce chuckled then sighed,

"I'll be leaving in a week," He told her, Rina froze her eyes became bull, every muscle tensed,

"I see, well, I wish you luck," she said smiling sadly, Bruce's insides turned seeing her like this, the happy outgoing little girl, dulled and tamed, "I hope, you are happy, there," she said then turned and walked away, Bruce wanted to run after her, take her with him, get his play mate back. Though he knew, her parents would never let her go with him.

A week pasted and Bruce finished packing, he got the last bag and opened his front door to see Rina there, for once her eyes looked alive,

"I'll miss you," she said, that was all Bruce needed he dropped his bags and hugged her tightly. Rina hugged back and started to cry, she repeated this sentence over and over. Bruce tried not to cry but one tear fell, he saw her though the years try and talk to him, or even smile then get picked on some times hit. He didn't want to leave her, not here, not alone, not with the people who treated her like this. Her mom and dad had no idea, just thought her went through a broken heart, yet in a way, she did.

Years pasted and Bruce had the Hulk inside on him, one day he woke up in an old ally, one that looked familiar,

"Bruce?" asked a small voice, he looked up stunned entranced by the vision of beauty he saw above him, handing some cloths, "Here," she said blushing slightly, Bruce took it and got dressed then stood up,

"Thank you miss?" he questioned she frowned,

"You don't remember me, well it has been a while, back then I wasn't the most noticed girl either, it's me Rina!" she said smiling widely, her forest green eyes almost shinning with excitement, and her long blonde curly bounced slightly. Bruce froze, this woman, was the little girl he knew five years ago,

"Rina?" he questioned she smiled warmly then nodded, he gathered her small figure in his arms, sighing in relief and happiness she was in his arms once again. Rina hugged back with just as much force, she must say, he had changed, he has slightly toned muscles, his brown hair curls in every direction, and his brown eyes, his once warm, homey, get lost into eyes, are now skittish and has fear in them. Also his falsely hair felt like a cactus on her's, slowly she pulled away and held his right cheek in her hand,

"What have they done to you in New York?" she asked almost a whisper, Bruce flinched at the mention of New York,

"I suppose what high school did to you," he replied his voice husky and dry,

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him around town, Bruce saw many familiar things, some he liked and remembered being with Rina in, some places being stupid and not being with her.

Rina pulled him into what looked like his old house and gave him a glass of water,

"Is this, my old home?" he asked her, Rina smiled then nodded,

"Your mom and dad, moved to another town, they left the house to me, when I turned twenty," she replied,

"You already that old?" he asked jokingly she scoffed, and then smiled,

"I'll be twenty two in three weeks," she said proudly, Bruce almost spit his water out, "What? Don't like to hear it?" she said cocky Bruce glared at her,

"No," he replied quickly, Bruce sighed, "Just thinking about how many mistakes I've made, I should have stayed by your side in school, I shouldn't have left to New York," Bruce went on listing Rina listened quietly, "I shouldn't have tested that gamma radiation, only to make, _him_," Bruce said finally,

"Him who?" Rina asked sweetly, Bruce covered his mouth, knowing he should not have said that, but sighed and told her about Hulk.

Rina was shocked but nodded and stayed calm,

"What are you going to do?" she asked Bruce closed his eyes,

"Keep moving, stay away from people," he said leaning back,

"When?" Rina asked,

"I should probably leave tomorrow, or better tonight," He replied, Rina sighed,

"Then this time, take me with you," she said Bruce's head shot up, and his eyes flung open,

"No! It's too dangerous," he yelled,

"You have been gone Bruce! For five years! You haven't even asked me how my life has been! Why your parents moved or why they gave me the house! No letters! No calls! I understand for the past two years but not even before that," she shouted but ended up whispering the last part, Bruce stared at her, as if asking those questions,

"I've had to work at a grocery store, no one talked to me, I was alone. Your mom got so depressed about, my mom and dad that they had to, They gave me the house because my dad's went to the bank," Rina almost whispered Bruce stood up,

"What happed to them?" he asked Rina stepped back not wanting him to see her tears,

"They died," she whispered, Bruce's mind went blank, the world stopped moving. He sat back down staring at the ground not knowing what to say or do. His friend needed him, and what was he doing? petty science experiments! That ended up failing! And causing many deaths! He scratched his scalp and sighed,

"Get packed, we leave tomorrow," he said finally Rina looked at him then nodded grateful and ran to her room, Bruce fallowed her, not wanting to leave her alone, to his old room? He questioned in his mind, yea, nothing moved or different, it just looked cleaner. The night sky painted on the sealing, the many math problems scribbled on the wall, the tan floor, the dresser painted black, and the desk, scribbled on. Rina blushed at how ridiculous he must think she is, keeping his room this way, and staying in it.

"There is a bigger room," Bruce commented smiling at her, Rina blushed beeper but pulled out a bag, opened the dresser and started packing, just the necessities. Once done she stood up and looked at Bruce who is sitting on the bed watching her. She smiled and sat beside him then hugged him around the ribs tightly,

"I missed you," she told him burying her head in his chest, Bruce smiled and held her.

The next day they left, using the money Bruce had and some of Rina's money they made it to Africa. There they settled for about a year. They got to know each other again, helped the people of the town and lived together. One day a little girl came in screaming, Bruce calmed her down then fallowed her, Rina sighed then finished her work with the family. It was night and Bruce hadn't come back, Rina started to worry, until the door opened there Bruce stood with an attractive woman with red hair, Rina shuddered, hopping Bruce hated the woman,

"Um, Rina, Natasha, Rina," Bruce introduced,

"This is the girl you demanded come? She doesn't look like much," Natasha commented Bruce sighed; Rina huffed already hating the woman,

"Why exactly is this, woman, here Bruce?" Rina asked harshly,

"She works for S.H.I.L.E.D, they have asked me to come in," He replied feeling the tension in the room. Rina glared at the red head, "I asked if you could come knowing you would probably fallow anyway, and they said yes," Bruce added, Rina huffed then looked at Bruce.

Two days later they were on a ship, Rina went straight to her room, not liking all the people or should she say, men, which are bigger than her. After an hour Bruce walked in forgetting to knock,

"I see you're comfy," he said looking at her form on the bed, curly up like usual completely covered in the covers. Bruce sat on the bed, "we won't be here long," he said reassuring her, Rina uncovered her head and looked at him then laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Bruce ran his fingers through her hair; he did it often, as if wanting to touch her but scared to. He lost track of time and a knock was heard from the door,

"Bruce, you in there?" Steve asked Rina shot up and hit behind Bruce half leaning on him, Bruce chuckled,

"Yea, come on in," he said Steve did and saw the girl Rina and froze, her hair now being to her waist falling in front of her face,

"Whoa," Steve said Bruce felt something inside him jolt; he stood up blocking the view from Steve,

"I'll be back, with some food too," he said smiling Rina nodded smiling slightly, Bruce bent down and kissed her forehead, she smiled happy then laid back down, no longer conserved about the man in her door way.

Bruce walked out, closed the door then turned to Steve who is still staring at the door,

"Don't," Bruce said,

"What?" Steve asked,

"Touch her, she hates when people touch her," Bruce explained,

"You did," Steve commented, Bruce stood up strait,

"She trusts, and likes me, she has neither of these for you," with that Bruce walked off knowing Steve would fallow or be stupid and go in the room, where he would probably meet his doom.

Rina stayed in the room, not really wanting to come out anyway. Something though, was, almost calling her, further into the ship. She didn't move, refused to, wanting to wait for Bruce, when he did come in he brought people with him,

"Rina, Tony, Steve, Thor," Bruce introduced, Rina didn't move, Tony stepped forward,

"Wow, what a beautiful girl, how did you get her?" Tony asked Bruce,

"Simple, he treated me like a human instead of meat to use to his plusher," Rina said talking for the first time, all three of the men jumped at her smooth voice. Tony leaned down before Bruce could stop him and got into Rina's "Bubble" she jabbed him in the nose, then laid down.

Tony grabbed his nose and hissed in pain, Bruce bent down smiling,

"Sorry, forgot to mention, she has a bubble, the bed, go past it and well," Bruce said still smiling slightly, Rina smiled but had her back to them,

"A little warning next time, and anything else I should know about her?" Tony asked Bruce thought for a moment,

"Yea, she is a black belt in anything you can think about and has done gymnastics all her life," he added Tony groaned at the now known, strong girl. Steve smiled impressed, Thor just didn't know what to do, is this how humans say hello? He asked himself.

Rina sat up and looked at Bruce,

"They are not food, are they?" she asked slightly darkly, as if she thought at first they were, Steve gulped Tony grunted, and Thor raised an eye brow,

"No, Natasha is coming in with it in a moment," Bruce told her sitting on the bed, Rina pouted,

"Natasha?" she whined Bruce laughed,

"Yes, now, that's enough social for today, let's go," he said to the guys, they left and Rina still bent on pouting crossed her arms and laid down,

"Natasha?" she questioned.

The next morning Bruce came in,

"So are you going to stay here the whole time?" he asked Rina grunted, "You need exercise, you like that right?" he asked this time she sat up her hair flowing,

"Something out there, wants me to go to it," Rina said looking at Bruce, he met her eyes and nodded,

"Let's go find out," he replied turning around, Rina got up and dressed in a simple blue floor length dress, that had a silver rope as a belt, no sleeves and is a turtle neck. Bruce and Rina left the room and Rina led him to where the energy came from, she stopped at a door guarded,

"That room, whatever is in there wants me to go to it," Rina said,

"That's the prison hold, Loki?" he said he walked up to the guards, "let us in," he commanded the guards moved. Slowly Rina walked in bare foot, she looked at the face of the man who called her,

"Ah, if it isn't Rina, the girl that I've wanted to talk to, took you some time," the man Loki said putting his hands in the air, "come in, come in," he said Rina did as asked and Bruce fallowed close behind. Little did they know Nick and the rest of the air ship watched.

"So, you're the little dog I've heard and seen so much, yes I know sounds like a stalker, but I've watched you grow, mature, live, I must say, you are quite the woman," Loki commented, Rina nodded thanking him,

"Why have you called me?" she asked, Loki smiled evilly and looked at Bruce,

"To offer you a deal, join me, and live, you could be my queen," Loki said looking at Bruce occasionally, "Anything you want, yours, take revenge on the people who beat you when you were a child," he added, Rina looked him in the eyes,

"Is that all?" she asked Loki raised an eye brow, he offered her everything, and she says, "Is that all?" but nodded, "well then quit calling me, I decline your offer," Rina says without emotion, and then she walked off not wanting to look at the man's face again. Bruce smiled and fallowed glad she declined Loki's offer, but then wondered why?

She walked back to her room opened the door walked in and laid on the bed, Bruce fallowed and closed the door,

"Why?" Bruce asked simply, Rina sat up as if asking really? Bruce nodded; Rina sighed, and then gestured for him to come closer. Once he was close enough she pulled him down and kissed him, deeply, passionately, and with all her feelings. When she broke the kiss the she laid down now very tired. Bruce stood/leaded there stunned, eyes open, hands on either side of Rina. She closed her eyes, waiting for Bruce to either leave or sit down. Waiting for rejection or acceptations, Bruce finally coming to his senses looked at Rina then smiled and lay down beside her. Rina smiled knowing it was his way of returning her feeling, then laid her head on his chest. After a moment Bruce sighed,

"I have to go work," he stated, Rina growled out of frustration but sat up letting him up. He smiled kissed her on the cheek and left. A few moments later an alarm sounded,

"Alert, the Hulk has been released, repeat the Hulk has been released," a voice yelled Rina sprang up and ran out; she fallowed the sounds of destruction, finding Hulk and Thor fight.

"Bruce!" she yelled Hulk looked at her with anger at first then sadness, then what seemed like, love? Thor punched Hulk and Rina gasped, then left like she was being lifted,

"Hello my dear," Loki said Rina screamed, then struggled finally she found his foot and stomped on it casing him to drop her, she ran away. Loki tried to fallow but Rina surprised him with her black belt and ran. Loki gave up and left, Rina wondered to ship until she opened a door to many people, she froze but then tried to close it,

"No it's ok," Steve said jumping up; Rina looked at all the people searching for Bruce. She sighed when she didn't find him but came in further and sat down in one of the chairs of the round table,

"Phil, died believing it could happen," Nick finished Rina looked at him and saw the sadness in them she got up and patted him on the head then sat back down, Nick blinked in confusion but sighed as he realized what it meant, affection, concern, comfort. Tony stood up and walked away, Steve fallowed, Rina looked at the woman next to Nick,

"If I may?" she asked the woman looked at her and nodded, "Where is Bruce?" Rina asked,

"I was wondering where you were," Nick said, "he fell, in Hulk form, he'll turn up," Nick said looking out the window, Rina nodded stiffly. For the rest of the day she was out of the room helping how she could, before no one needed her, and she felt safer in her room but now Bruce is no longer there. She heard a plane took off without permission and knew it was Steve. She smiled slightly then finished bandaging the man in front of her.

"How do you do it," he asked she gave him a sound of "go on?" "Love Hulk, or Bruce he is a monster," the man said, Rina stopped and looked the man in the eyes,

"Simple, I am a monster as well," she said then stood up and walked away. For hours she waited, helped and watched the Avengers fight. Bruce drove up and she wanted to fly down there right then and hug him, but she couldn't. Nick put a hand on her shoulder but then took it away, Rina smiled her and Nick have a silent agreement, "Only small, simple, quick contact" when the battle ended the heroes came back to the air ship, with Loki in cuffs. Later Loki and Thor went back to Asguard, Rina wanted to cry as her and Thor hugged, "we'll meet again," he said Rina nods. after they left Bruce came over, "I forgot to ask you something," he said Rina turns, he kneels down and pulls out a gold ring with one diamond on it, "will you marry me?" he asks Rina smiles and nods then hugs him. Two months later they were married, they lived with Tony, Bruce became his head scientist and Rina became the nanny for him and Pepper. well both Pepper and her were nanny/moms, because you can't look after three kids all on your own. Tony and Pepper had one boy named John, Rina and Bruce had two one boy, Conner and one girl Nicole.


End file.
